Different Way
by 1412phantomthief
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika cinta pertamamu berubah menjadi sesosok iblis? Masihkah kau mencintainya, atau kau akan mencari sesosok malaikat lain yang akan menjadi pelindungmu? NamGi (Namjoon-Yoongi) fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Again

**Chapter 1 : Meeting Again**

Pernahkah kau berpikir. Mengapa semangkuk sup tanpa garam akan terasa hambar?

Itu karena bahan sup harus dikomposisikan seseimbang mungkin.

Seperti itulah, kehidupan.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ya~ antarkan sup ini ke sekolah seni Gangnam! Ini alamat dan rincian pengirimnya." Perintah seorang wanita kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap jalanan di balik jendela restoran miliknya. Sang pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Yoongi itu mendecih sebal, beranjak dari kasurnya, menyambar kertas alamat yang kini sedang disodorkan sang ibunda tercinta lalu mengambil bungkusan sup dan melenggang pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Sang ibu dari pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu. Jika orang-orang tahu seperti apa sifat aslinya, bisa-bisa restoran ini kehilangan banyak pelanggan."

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar tatkala sesosok wanita tua yang diyakininya sebagai tetangga menyapanya dengan riang. "Suga-ya~ kau hendak pergi kemana?"

Sontak Yoongi membalikkan tubuh mungilnya kemudian segera memasang raut wajah yang berbanding terbalik dengan raut yang sedari tadi ia pasang dengan sukarela di wajah mulusnya; sebuah ekspresi yang ramah.

"Ah, nenek tetangga. Aku akan mengantarkan pesanan. Kau sedang apa?"

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, sang wanita tua itu pun tersenyum hangat.

"Rajin sekali... Andai saja aku memiliki cucu sepertimu. Aku pasti sudah sangat bahagia. Suga-ya~ kau harus tetap seperti itu. Teruslah membantu bisnis ibumu. Ah- dan aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Kau tahu, bukan, jika seseorang nenek tua butuh banyak sekali relaksasi?" Jawab nenek itu seraya tertawa terbahak. Yoongi pun ikut dibuat tertawa olehnya.

"Baiklah Suga. Aku akan kembali berjalan-jalan. Hati-hati."

"Ya, kau juga hati-hati, nek~!" Yoongi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sejenak.

"Hah... Merepotkan."

.

.

.

Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya, mengapa Yoongi dipanggil Suga? Diibaratkan dengan gula, senyum Yoongi itu sangatlah manis. Ya, kau benar. Suga berasal dari kata 'sugar' yang berarti gula.

Dengan cepat Yoongi menaiki sepedanya dan memutar pedalnya menuju sekolah seni elit di daerah Gangnam. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya sampai di tempat tujuannya; hanya butuh waktu 15 menit. Segera Yoongi memarkir sepedanya di depan gerbang lalu mengayunkan kedua tungkainya menelusuri sekolah elit tersebut.

"XI-A... XI-A... Kelas musik..." gumamnya tanpa menghentikan edaran matanya, mencari kelas yang tertera dalam kertas alamatnya yang kini sedang dibawanya. Sebuah tulisan 'XI-A Music' di hadapannya membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

"AH! Ini dia~!" Sorak Yoongi gembira kemudian mengetuk pintu dan mengintip ke dalam kelas tersebut.

.

Betapa terkejutnya ia.

Di dalam kelas tersebut, seorang siswa sedang dipukul tanpa ampun hingga mulutnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan darah. Emosinya mulai memuncak saat menyadari bahwa siswa tersebut dipukuli secara keroyokan.

Satu tarikan nafas pemuda berambut hitam itu lakukan.

.

.

"HENTIKAAAN!" Teriak Yoongi seraya berlari menuju para murid yang sedang melakukan tindak kekerasan dan merentangkan tangannya, hendak melindungi sosok yang kini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Melihat aksi nekat Yoongi, seisi kelas pun terdiam. Memanfaatkan hal itu, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sesosok pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"H-hey, bangun- kau tak apa, kan? Hey-"

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti tatkala netra indahnya tak sengaja melihat nama pemuda tersebut di nametag yang dengan setia terpasang pada seragamnya.

Jeon Jungkook.

Tunggu. Jeon... Jungkook?!

Kalau begitu, pemuda inilah yang ia cari!

"Kalian..." Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tak seharusnya kalian melakukan hal ini. Sekolah elit apanya? Pelajarnya saja tak berpendidikan seperti ini!" Segera Yoongi berdiri, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada para murid; pelaku pembullyan tersebut.

"JAWAB AK-"

Teriakkan Yoongi terhenti.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat lehernya dengan kuat.

Jangankan bersuara.

Untuk bernafas pun rasanya Yoongi tak mampu.

Yoongi menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

"Kim Namjoon-"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Is that you?

**Chapter 2 : ... Is that you?**

 **"Kalian..." Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tak seharusnya kalian melakukan hal ini. Sekolah elit apanya? Pelajarnya saja tak berpendidikan seperti ini!" Segera Yoongi berdiri, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada para murid; pelaku pembullyan tersebut.**

 **"JAWAB AK-"**

 **Teriakkan Yoongi terhenti.**

 **Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat lehernya dengan kuat.**

 **Jangankan bersuara.**

 **Untuk bernafas pun rasanya Yoongi tak mampu.**

 **Yoongi menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.**

.

 **.**

 **"Kim Namjoon-"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seseorang yang dipanggil Kim Namjoon pun turut membeku saat bertatapan dengan kedua mata milik Yoongi.

Bibir tebalnya menggumamkan sebuah nama...

Nama yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Min Yoongi-"

Mendengar suara barithon milik pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi paras rupawan Yoongi. Netra indahnya terus menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Benarkah itu Namjoon? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan? Mengapa Namjoon melakukan hal ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

.  
.

"Ketua, siapa pria ini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan yang kini dilakukan oleh otak Yoongi maupun Namjoon.

Bak disambar petir, sel di dalam tubuh Yoongi serasa mendadak terhenti seluruhnya.

Apa katanya?

Ketua?

Yoongi kembali terfokus pada sang blond yang kini sedang mengalihkan pandangan, menatap rekannya. Entah rekan, entah anak buah- Yoongi tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Yang ia rasakan dari pertemuan tiba-tiba setelah satu dekade ini hanyalah kekecewaan.

Kekecewaan yang mendalam akan perubahan pada malaikat pelindungnya.

Seraya sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya; menolong Jungkook. Ia mengaitkan lengan Jungkook pada lehernya kemudian membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, jika sesosok malaikat pun dapat bertransformasi menjadi sesosok iblis." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada yang dingin lalu menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Namjoon dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Rasanya ia tak kuat jika harus berlama-lama dalam satu ruangan dengan malaikat dalam kenangannya.

Namjoon mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Min Yoongi..."

Setetes air mata turun membasahi wajahnya. Pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara. Rasanya seperti ia dicambuk 100 kali dengan pecut; sungguh sakit.  
Min Yoongi, malaikat rapuh tanpa sayap itu ternyata masih hidup.

Mengapa...

Mengapa ia harus bertemu Namjoon disaat ia sedang menjelma menjadi iblis seperti sekarang?

Yoongi pastilah memandang Namjoon sebagai makhluk yang hina.

"AARGHH!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. Seisi kelas tak ada yang berani menatapnya, meskipun itu hanya seujung kuku.

Namjoon yang sedang dipenuhi amarah bak sesosok monster yang baru saja terbebas dari penjaranya.

Sontak matanya terfokus pada sebungkus makanan yang tergeletak di depan pintu kelas. Segera Namjoon mengambil bungkusan itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di permukaan kantung plastik yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Min's... Restaurant?"

Seulas senyum penuh arti pun terukir di wajah tampan seorang Kim Namjoon.

.

Yoongi membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya. Ia tak tahu harus membawa pemuda itu kemana. Jangan khawatirkan sepeda miliknya yang masih dengan setia terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah seni Gangnam. Karena salah satu pegawai ibunya sekaligus sahabat Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, yang akan mengantarkan sepeda itu pulang.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membaringkan Jungkook di atas kasurnya. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat kesakitan dengan iba.

Apa salah pemuda ini? Mengapa Namjoon berbuat hal sekejam ini padanya? Mengingat Namjoon, air matanya kembali mengalir keluar. Ia kecewa, sungguh kecewa.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat.

"Uh... Jungkook-ssi, aku permisi untuk mengambil obat dulu." Ujarnya seraya beranjak dari kamar yang didominasi warna biru langit tersebut.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Kamar yang rapi dan bersih; hal itu lah yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Jungkook. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Tak lama bagi Jungkook untuk menunggu, karena Yoongi kini sudah kembali berada di dekatnya, dengan membawa sebaskom air juga sekotak obat-obatan. Yoongi mulai membersihkan darah di luka yang terdapat di tubuh Jungkook.

"Lain kali kau harus bisa melawan. Kau tak boleh membiarkan dirimu ditindas begitu saja, Jungkook-ssi." Omel Yoongi pada Jungkook seraya mengobati luka di tubuh pemuda itu dengan cekatan. Jungkook terpaku; matanya terus menatap sosok Yoongi tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung, membuat senyum tulus yang begitu indah. Yoongi yang menyadari tatapan Jungkook pun membalas tatapannya dengan heran. "... Ada apa?" Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ya, kau benar. Ia gugup. Lucu sekali, bukan?

"Ti-tidak. Tak ada apa-apa." Melihat reaksi Jungkook, Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini lucu sekali~"

Kekehan Yoongi sukses membuat wajah Jungkook merona.

Ia suka.

Ia menyukai perhatian Yoongi padanya,

menyukai tawa yang keluar dari bibir manisnya,

tatapan yang terpancar dari netra indahnya.

Jungkook menyukai semua yang ada pada seorang Min Yoongi.

Wajah sang surai coklat tua pun kembali cerah.

.

.

.

"Finally I find my own guardian angel."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 : Why are people change?

**Chapter 3 : Why are people change?**

 **"Kau ini lucu sekali~"**

 **Kekehan Yoongi sukses membuat wajah Jungkook merona.**

 **Ia suka.**

 **Ia menyukai perhatian Yoongi padanya,**

 **menyukai tawa yang keluar dari bibir manisnya,**

 **tatapan yang terpancar dari netra indahnya.**

 **Jungkook menyukai semua yang ada pada seorang Min Yoongi.**

 **Wajah sang surai coklat tua pun kembali cerah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Finally I find my own guardian angel."**

.  
.

Namjoon memarkir motor mewahnya di depan sebuah bangunan bertuliskan _Min's Restaurant_. Pemuda tampan itu melepas helmnya kemudian memasuki restoran itu dengan langkah penuh percaya diri. Ya, kau benar. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi malaikat yang begitu dirindukannya, Min Yoongi.

Sebuah sapaan hangat menerpa gendang telinganya tatkala sebelah tangannya mendorong pintu masuk restoran sederhana itu.

"Selamat da-"

Kedua mata itu bertemu. Manik hitam yang lembut nan cantik tersebut bertatapan dengan manik tegas milik Namjoon. Setetes liquid bening turun, membasahi pipi keriput sang pemilik restoran, Nyonya Min.

"OMO! KAU NAMJOON 'KAN?! KIM NAMJOON! ANAKKU!" Teriak Nyonya Min sembari menghamburkan pelukannya pada namjoon; sebuah pelukan rindu. Sang pemuda bersurai blond pun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"Ne, ahjumma. Ini aku, Namjoonmu." Nyonya Min menyeka air matanya lalu menangkup wajah tegas Namjoon.

"Ini seperti mimpi, ya Tuhan... Apa kabar, sayang? Kau kemana saja? Ah, Yoongi! Yoongi harus ku beri tahu!" Ujar Nyonya Min penuh semangat.

"Eomma~ Apa Hoseok sudah datang? Aku akan mengantar Jungkook-ssi-"

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti.

Terhenti untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, berkat orang yang sama.

Yoongi mengepal erat tangannya, menahan air mata yang kembali memberontak untuk keluar.

Ingin sekali Yoongi memaki pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di samping ibunya kini. Tetapi melihat sang ibunda yang tengah menunjukkan rasa bahagia karena bisa menemui Namjoon kembali setelah 10 tahun lamanya, rasanya Yoongi tak tega untuk merusaknya.

Yoongi memaksakan melukis sebuah senyum manis di wajah mungilnya. Meskipun sulit, ini demi sang ibunda tercinta.

"Kim Namjoon... A-apa kabar?" Sapanya dengan suara bergetar. Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan reaksi yang diberikan Yoongi. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Yoongi akan memaki, meneriaki bahkan mengusirnya keluar. Tapi sepertinya ketakutan itu tak ada artinya. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap dalam diam, membuat Nyonya Min berdeham pelan.

"Kalian silahkan berbincang dulu. Ibu akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian." Ujarnya lalu segera menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi maupun Namjoon. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya; gugup.

"Si-silahkan duduk dulu."

"I-iya, terima kasih."

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon masih enggan membuka suara dan lebih memilih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga...

"Kau-"

"Anu-"

Dua suara menyatu dalam satu waktu, membuat keduanya refleks menghentikan pembicaraan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil serta berwajah pucat sontak menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, sementara pemuda lainnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah... Kau saja duluan. Aku tahu, banyak sekali pertanyaan juga makian dalam benakmu." Ujar Namjoon tanpa menatap Yoongi meski sekali. Bukan karena ia enggan. Tetapi ia tak sanggup menatap sang pujaan hati yang kini seperti mimpi tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Merasa telah diberi kesempatan, Yoongi pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"... Bagaimana kabarmu, Kim Namjoon?"

"Tak lebih baik tanpamu."

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"... Ya."

Kedua pipi Yoongi kini basah karena air mata. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi membendungnya. Ini terlalu sakit; bahagia yang terasa menyayat hati. Yoongi tak menyukai ini.

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? Mengapa kau membuat Jungkook-ssi terluka? Apa kau sudah melupakan sosokmu dulu?" Tanya Yoongi diiringi isakan pilu, membuat Namjoon memejamkan matanya erat.

"Itu... Hanya untuk mempertahankan kedudukanku sebagai anak sekaligus pewaris dari yayasan pemilik sekolah."

Jawaban Namjoon membuat Yoongi sukses membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Apa katanya?

Demi mempertahankan kedudukan?

Oh, demi Tuhan. Namjoonnya kini telah banyak berubah.. Tak dapat ia lihat lagi sosok malaikat dalam diri Namjoon.

Segera Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Namjoon atau lebih tepatnya; menghindari tatapan pemuda blond itu dengan tujuan tak ingin Namjoon tahu bahwa air mata tengah membanjiri kedua pipinya dengan deras. Yoongi tak ingin lagi terlihat lemah dihadapan Namjoon. Sudah cukup Namjoon melindunginya dulu karena Namjoon kini bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Kau... Bukanlah Kim Namjoon yang ku kenal. Namjoonku itu anak yang baik. Tidak jahat dan berakal licik sepertimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Namjoon. Melihat pergerakan itu, tanpa basa-basi Namjoon segera menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yoongi; mencegahnya pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai- aku belum selesai menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Namjoon yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin milik Yoongi.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

Yoongi berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar, membuat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh Hoseok.

"Yoongi, kau mau kemana? Aku sudah mengembalikan sepeda-"

"Maaf, Hoseok. Bisa kau antar Jungkook-ssi pulang?"

Kedua alis Hoseok saling bertaut; menyiratkan keheranan.

Ia melihat sesuatu yang langka.

Netra indah milik Yoongi.. Memuntahkan bulir kristal sucinya.

Ada apa gerangan?

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Hoseok kemudian berlari keluar dari restoran; entah kemana. Tak sengaja Hoseok menangkap sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut blond yang tengah terpaku menatap kepergian Yoongi.

Ya, Hoseok sangat mengenal pemuda itu.

"Kim Namjoon?"

Manik hitam milik Namjoon melirik ke arah Hoseok sekilas. Sungguh ia ingin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuk teman masa kecil yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, rasa sakit dan kecewa di hatinya tak mengizinkan seluruh ototnya untuk bergerak semestinya hingga ia tak sanggup tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Kau... Jung Hoseok?"

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar suara Namjoon yang pastinya sangatlah berbeda dari masa saat ia kecil dulu. Kini, Namjoon telah banyak berubah.

"Wah~ kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Namjoon-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hoseok seraya memberikan sebuah pelukan; pelukan persahabatan. Tak tanggung-tanggung Namjoon membalas pelukan tersebut dengan erat, seperti ingin membagi beban yang dirangkulnya pada Hoseok.

"Kabarku... Tak baik selama aku dan Yoongi terpisah."

Mendengar jawaban Namjoon, Hoseok tersenyum pahit.

Ya, ia tahu semua.

Ia tahu betapa mereka saling mencintai.

Ia tahu betapa Tuhan menentang hubungan mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya keduanya mendapat hukuman, bak Adam juga Hawa yang harus terpisah berjuta-juta kilometer jauhnya.

Karena Hoseoklah yang menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta mereka yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah terwujud.

Tak ingin kembali merasakan kesedihan yang Yoongi dan Namjoon alami, Hoseok segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, membelakangi Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon-ah. Bukannya aku tak ingin mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk kudengar. Aku juga harus mengantar seseorang bernama Jungkook pulang. Jadi, yah- simpan saja pembicaraan ini untuk nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi, Namjoon."

Namjoon menatap punggung Hoseok yang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

"Min Yoongi..."

.

.

Sepasang tangan milik Hoseok mendorong pintu kamar Yoongi dengan lembut, membuat seseorang yang kini berada dalam ruangan itu menoleh pelan. Hoseok tersenyum ramah pada pemuda bersurai brunet yang ia yakini bernama Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi, benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan sopan sebagai jawaban lalu mengedarkan pandangannya; mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Ya, aku Jungkook. Ah- dimana Yoongi-ssi?"

"Dia sedang pergi keluar. Aku diminta tolong untuk mengantarmu pulang, Jungkook-ssi."

.

.

Kini Jungkook berada diatas sepeda milik Yoongi, dengan Hoseok sebagai pengendaranya. Mereka melakukan perjalanan dalam diam, membuat Jungkook berinisiatif untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal yang terasa mengganjal dalam otaknya untuk memenuhi rasa keingin tahuannya juga memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hm.. Hoseok-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Yoongi-ssi?"

"Aku mengenalnya sejak taman kanak-kanak."

"Ah, begitu... Apa kau tahu, ada hubungan apa Yoongi-ssi dengan Kim Namjoon?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook membuat Hoseok terdiam sejenak. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yah, kau bisa bilang bahwa mereka itu bagaikan bunga dan lebah. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Min Yoongi adalah kelemahan terbesar Kim Namjoon, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"... Kelemahan terbesar Kim Namjoon adalah... Yoongi-ssi?"

Sekilas, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.  
.

'Jadi begitu... Akhirnya aku menemukan kelemahanmu, Kim Namjoon.'

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 : Secret

**Chapter 4 : Secret**

Derap langkah berlari turut meramaikan suasana kota Seoul sore itu. Dihiraukannya tatapan heran tiap pasang mata yang berlalu lalang di pusat keramaian kota, Yoongi terus berlari, ia hanya ingin berlari. Tanpa mengenal arah, tanpa mengenal lelah. Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, ke tempat dimana tak ada rasa sakit juga perasaan bersalah. Salahkah ia jika memimpikan _'Wonderland'_ yang tak pernah ada? Akankah Tuhan menghukumnya karena tak mensyukuri nikmat yang telah diberikan-Nya?

Sebuah pohon _Cherry Blossom_ di penghujung jalan menjadi sandaran bagi tubuh lemah Yoongi. Kakinya lemas dan bergetar hebat; membuatnya jatuh terduduk dibawah _Cherry Blossom_ yang indah dengan kedua mata terpejam. Bulir kristal sucinya tak kunjung mengering, bahkan mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

'Kim Namjoon'.

Nama itu terus menerus berputar di benaknya bak sebuah kaset rusak. Dan semakin nama itu terngiang, semakin bertambah pula rasa sakit di hatinya. Terapi cuci otak. Ya, itulah yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sepeda yang Hoseok kendarai berhenti tepat di samping pintu masuk sebuah apartemen usang, agaknya tak layak untuk ditinggali. Melihat keadaan apartemen di sampingnya, Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya; prihatin. "Jungkook-ssi... Benar disini?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Hm... Begitulah. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, ya?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan status ekonomimu? Dalam hubungan pertemanan yang baik, status ekonomi tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Tak enak rasanya meninggalkan Min eomma di toko sendirian." Ujarnya ramah, membuat kegugupan yang melanda Jungkook perlahan mencair. Segera Jungkook turun dari sepeda lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya; sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya tatkala Hoseok kembali mengayuh pedal sepeda milik Yoongi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajah tampannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bagaikan abu ditiup angin, senyuman itu menghilang. Dengan wajah datarnya, Jungkook mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang .

"Kau dimana?"

"Ah, tuan muda. Apa urusan anda sudah selesai? Dimana posisi anda?"

"Di depan apartemen. Ku tunggu 10 menit." Ucap Jungkook seraya mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Dan benar saja, 10 menit kemudian sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapan Jungkook. Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar membuka pintu penumpang; mempersilahkan sang 'tuan muda' untuk masuk.

"Silahkan, tuan muda."

Dengan ekspresi angkuh yang terpasang di wajah tampannya, Jungkook memasuki mobil kemudian menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang mobil mewah itu.

"Apa ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Jungkook pada supir yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Belum, tuan muda. Beliau masih ada urusan di London dan akan kembali minggu depan." Mendengar jawaban sang supir, Jungkook membuang mukanya ke jendela.

"Dasar tua bangka."

.

.

.

Nyonya Min menyipitkan pandangannya tatkala hanya mendapati Namjoon di meja restorannya, tanpa sang anak. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menorehkan kerutan di wajahnya yang tak lagi muda. Entah mengapa ia merasa atmosfernya cukup berbeda saat ini; kelam dan terasa menyesakkan. Ia selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Namjoon, hal apa yang terjadi pada anak itu meski Namjoon bukanlah anak kandungnya, meski ia sudah tak bertemu Namjoon setelah satu dekade lamanya.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, nyonya Min melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, menghampiri Namjoon yang ia yakini pikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana. Suatu tempat antah-berantah, mungkin? Yang pasti ia tahu bahwa kini Namjoon-nya sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Wanita berusia setengah abad itu menarik kursi disamping Namjoon, kemudian duduk di atasnya; disamping Namjoon.

"Namjoon, ada apa? Dan dimana Yoongi?" Tanyanya dengan nada keibuan; sungguh lembut. Sontak Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tepat pada mata nyonya Min.

"Ah... Itu- ada sedikit masalah antara aku dan Yoongi, dan ia pergi keluar." Nyonya Min menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian baru saja bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah, bukan? Lantas, mengapa?"

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mungkin pilihan yang tepat saat ini adalah menceritakan seluruhnya pada nyonya Min, wanita yang sejak dulu sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Sang surai blond menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Pada akhirnya ia menceritakan segalanya.

Bagaimana mereka bertemu kembali, mengapa Yoongi bersikap demikian, semuanya ia ceritakan tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat, diiringi senyuman indah yang terus terlukis di wajah keriput nyonya Min. Nyonya Min mencengkram erat kedua bahu tegap milik Namjoon, seakan memberi semangat pada anaknya yang kian rapuh.

"Itu kah masalahnya? Anakku, kejarlah dia. Jelaskan semuanya padanya. Ia memang keras, tapi aku yakin lambat laun ia akan percaya padamu. Dia masih sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, perasaannya padamu sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu menangis setiap menatap foto usangmu bersamanya. Ia selalu mendoakanmu di setiap ibadahnya. Jadi, jangan menyerah, sayang. Aku tahu kau bisa."

Seluruh ucapan nyonya Min membuat kupu-kupu dalam perut Namjoon beterbangan kesana-kemari, membuat fraksi yang aneh hingga ke ulu hatinya.

"Be-benarkah itu, ahjumma?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Dia seperti itu karena kecewa. Yoongiku kecewa karena kau tak menepati janji yang kau, ia dan Hoseok buat. Sekarang, kejarlah dia, Namjoon."

"Tapi-"

Nyonya Min mendengus sebal.

"Ah, sejak kapan Namjoonku berubah menjadi pria pengecut, uh? Cepat kejar dia, cepat!" Ujarnya seraya mendorong Namjoon keluar dari restoran.

"Jangan lupa untuk kembali kemari berdua dengan Yoongi, ya~!"

Mendengar itu Namjoon tersenyum senang.

"Ne, ahjumma! Aku janji akan pulang bersama Yoongi!" Teriaknya kemudian segera memakai helmnya dan berlalu bersama motor mewahnya. Hoseok yang baru saja kembali sehabis mengantar Jungkook pulang menatap Namjoon yang sudah berlalu dengan tatapan heran.

"Min eomma, dia kenapa?"

"Dia sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara dia dan Yoongi."

Jawaban nyonya Min membuat Hoseok tersenyum lega.

"Semoga mereka dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

.

.

.

Namjoon membawa motor mewahnya tak tahu arah. Ia telah mencari Yoongi ke setiap penjuru kota, namun masih belum menemukan pemuda ringkih tersebut. Tanpa henti hatinya terus memanggil sebuah nama; Min Yoongi. Pikirannya sungguh kalut.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok mungil yang ia cari di bawah sebuah pohon _Cherry Blossom_ di penghujung jalan. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafasnya lega.

Sosok itu tengah bertumpu pada kedua tungkainya; berusaha untuk berdiri. Tanpa ragu Namjoon memarkirkan sepeda motornya di pinggir jalan dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok mungil itu.

"MIN YOONGI!"

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Air matanya kini sudah mengering. Ia lelah menangis, sungguh lelah. Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit.

Untuk apa ia menangisi seseorang yang sudah jelas tak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya?

Jangankan menjadi miliknya, Tuhan bahkan tak pernah mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama.

Segera Yoongi bertumpu pada kakinya.

Ia harus bangkit. Ia tak boleh kembali terpuruk seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia harus terus menebarkan bubuk kebahagiaan pada setiap orang, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Mulai ia melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, ketika-

"MIN YOONGI!"

Waktu seperti terhenti.

Suara barithon ini...

Dengan penuh keraguan, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sang sumber suara. Dan benar saja, alasan mengapa ia terus meneteskan air matanya seharian ini tengah berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Manik hitam tegas bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam.

Surai emas bertemu dengan surai hitam.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda bersurai emas mengucapkan satu kata, kata yang selalu berhasil membuat bongkahan es di hati sang surai hitam mencair, kata yang selalu berhasil menciptakan musim semi dalam hatinya yang selalu dilanda badai.

"Min Yoongi..."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 : First meet, love and promise

**Chapter 5 : First meet, love and promise**

 **[ Daegu, Musim Dingin, 2004 ]**

Suasana riuh menghiasi pagi sebuah sekolah dasar di daerah Daegu, Korea Selatan. Seluruh murid sekolah itu sibuk bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya, terkecuali seorang siswa berwajah pucat ber _'name-tag'_ Min Yoongi.

Pemuda itu terus menatap pemandangan lewat jendela dengan tatapan datar, sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengikuti perbincangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Jika kau bertanya mengapa tak ada yang mengajaknya, jawabannya sangat mudah. Tak ada yang berani memulai perbincangan dengan seorang Min Yoongi. Hanya itu.

Mengapa? Kau menyangkalnya karena pemuda itu manis, bukan?

Ho- kau salah besar. Wajahnya memang manis, tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya.

Ya, kita lihat saja.

Seorang siswa bernama Jung Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi. Ia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu.

"Yoongi-ya, tak baik melamun terus. Kau ingin ikut bermain kartu, tidak?" Tawarnya ramah. Sayangnya tawaran ramah itu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam seorang Min Yoongi.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kau mengganggu." Ucap Yoongi ketus. Mendengar itu Hoseok hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah biasa dengan perlakuan kasar Yoongi padanya. Hoseok pun menaruh sebungkus roti di hadapan Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu makanlah. Kau belum makan, bukan? Aku tak mau penyakitmu kambuh lagi." Ujar Hoseok seraya meninggalkan Yoongi dan kembali bermain kartu dengan siswa lainnya. Segera Yoongi membuka bungkus roti itu kemudian menyantap isinya.

"Dasar Hoseok bodoh."

Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa dalam kelas itu sibuk menyembunyikan kartu yang sedari tadi mereka mainkan, termasuk Hoseok.

Ah- jika kau bisa melihat ekspresi panik Hoseok sekarang, aku yakin kau akan tertawa sampai perutmu melilit.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas sudah mulai tertib. Sang wali kelas pun datang dengan membawa seorang siswa di belakangnya. Sontak kelas menjadi ricuh dengan bisikan para gadis.

"Astaga! Apa itu murid baru?"

"Tampan sekali!"

"Sial- aku akan menjadikannya pacarku!"

Yoongi berdecih sebal menanggapi sikap para gadis di kelasnya.

"Murahan. Apa tak bisa mereka bersikap sedikit lebih elegan?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Seru sang wali kelas. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Seoul. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Mendengar titah sang wali kelas, siswa baru itu membungkuk sopan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan seraya membuka suara; memperkenalkan dirinya. "Selamat pagi. Namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku siswa pindahan dari Seoul. Salam kenal."

Mendadak kericuhan kembali terdengar. Tentu saja dari para gadis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Sementara para murid lelaki hanya menatap anak bernama Namjoon itu malas.

"Hey, Hyemi. Kau ingin bertanya pada Namjoon tidak?" Tanya seorang murid perempuan berparas cantik bernama Yuri. Yang ditanya pun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Ingin... Tapi aku harus bertanya apa? Aku malu..."

"Ah, Hyemi memang selalu pemalu. Baiklah, siapa yang ingin bertanya padanya?" Tanya Yuri lagi. Melihat Yuri yang sibuk sendiri, Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"HEY KWON YURI! BISA DIAM TIDAK? KAU INI TIDAK PUNYA MALU YA? AISH-" Teriak Hoseok, membuat para seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak terkecuali Yoongi. Ya, sudah rahasia umum jika Hoseok menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Sepertinya dia kesal karena Yuri lebih memerhatikan Namjoon.

"Ibuuu, Hoseok cemburuu!"

"Hahaha, Yuri kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada calon suamimu!"

Olokan dari seluruh murid di kelas pun sukses membuat wajah Hoseok juga Yuri memerah bak tomat yang sudah matang. Melihat reaksi keduanya, sang wali kelas pun terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang Namjoon, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong paling belakang." Ujarnya ramah yang dibalas dengan anggukan Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, bu."

Segera Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sang guru lalu duduk diatasnya. Hoseok menggerutu pelan. Karena sialnya, Namjoon duduk tepat di belakangnya. Tanpa ragu Hoseok membalikan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Namjoon.

"Hey anak baru. Jangan sentuh Yuri seujung kukupun atau kau akan merasakan pedihnya hidup." Ancamnya sementara Namjoon menatap Hoseok dengan alis yang berkerut.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajah imutnya. Hoseok itu bodoh, namun bisa menebarkan kebahagiaan pada setiap orang. Apapun yang dilakukan Hoseok pasti berhasil membuat orang lain tertawa bahagia. Dan hanya Hoseok yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena itu, jika Hoseok selalu ada di sampingnya, ia tak butuh siapapun. Karena yang Yoongi butuhkan hanya Hoseok seorang.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kepindahan Namjoon ke sekolah ini. Semakin hari Namjoon semakin populer. Tak seorangpun yang tidak mengenal Kim Namjoon.

Bagaimana tidak? Namjoon berwajah tampan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semakin mendukung _visual-_ nya. Namjoon juga berprestasi di berbagai bidang baik akademik maupun ekstrakulikuler. Pantas dia digandrungi para murid yang bersekolah di sini.

Hoseok pun kini berteman dekat dengan Namjoon. Namun, bukan berarti Yoongi menjadi dekat dengan pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

Bukan karena Namjoon tak ingin berteman dengan Yoongi. Hanya saja Yoongi selalu menjauh dari pemuda itu tanpa alasan jelas. Bahkan Hoseok sudah berkali-kali membujuk Yoongi agar ikut bermain dengannya juga Namjoon. Dan berkali-kali juga Hoseok menerima penolakan dari Yoongi.

Bukan karena ia membenci Namjoon. Hanya saja...

Ia merasa bahwa Namjoon sungguh berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Namjoon yang populer, sementara dirinya tidak.

Namjoon yang berprestasi di berbagai bidang, dan dirinya tidak.

Namjoon menyukai keramaian, sedangkan Yoongi menyukai tempat yang tenang juga sepi.

Sungguh berbeda, bukan?

.

"Yoongi... Kau benar-benar tak ingin ikut kami kali ini? Yah- aku tahu kau itu rajin. Tapi belajar berlebihan juga tidak baik." Ujar Hoseok seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Hoseok kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Ya sudah. Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Hati-hati di jalan, juga... Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa." Ucap Hoseok lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kedua tungkainya keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh Namjoon.

Tanpa Hoseok dan Yoongi sadari, dalam setiap langkah yang diambil Namjoon, netranya terus tertuju pada seorang Min Yoongi.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk para remaja; _flower day._ Hari dimana para remaja akan menerima bunga dari pengagum rahasia mereka.

Terdengar keributan dari setiap kelas yang disebabkan oleh teriakan para gadis, membuat Yoongi mendengus pelan.

"Berisik sekali... Ah- menyebalkan." Gumamnya tatkala kedua tungkainya melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"HEY MIN YOONGI~!"

Yoongi terpaku sejenak.

Suara ini...

"Ho-Hoseok...?" Tanyanya pelan. Hoseok pun mengangguk.

"Wah~ tak kusangka kau punya penggemar rahasia juga, Yoongi." Ujar Hoseok yang sukses membuat kedua alis Yoongi bertaut.

"Apa... Maksudmu?" Hoseok segera menarik tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnya menuju kelas mereka, tepatnya bangku milik Yoongi.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala netranya menangkap satu buket bunga mawar di mejanya. Dengan ragu ia mengambil buket itu dan melihat kartu yang tergantung di ujung buket bunga tersebut.

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Min Yoongi, jeongmal saranghae._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _RM_

.

"R... M?"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : First meet, love and promise 2**

Yoongi melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menusuri jalan setapak di taman belakang sekolah. Sesekali ia berhenti lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Pikiran bocah berkulit pucat itu masih terpusat pada bunga juga surat yang diterimanya pagi tadi.

RM? Siapakah ia? Bahkan Yoongi tak tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok dibalik inisial R dan M tersebut. Jujur saja, jantungnya kini berdetak dengan cepat hanya dengan memikirkannya. Ia sungguh penasaran. Mungkin nanti Yoongi akan meminta tolong Hoseok untuk mencari tahu siapa sang pengirim surat itu.

.

.

.

Kini semua murid sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun, sedari tadi Yoongi sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuat Hoseok khawatir juga gelisah setengah mati.

Hoseok bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya seraya mendesah frustasi, membuat seluruh murid di kelas menatapnya iba.

"Mungkin dia sedang di toilet, Hoseok-ah." Ujar Yuri. Hoseok menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di toilet dan Yoongi tak ada disana. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang ingin berlama-lama di toilet selama satu jam? Bahkan sampai melewatkan jam pelajaran. Yoongi bukan orang yang seperti itu." Jawab Hoseok sembari mengacak surainya.

"Bagaimana dengan taman belakang?" Tanya Namjoon seraya memasang earphone ke telinganya. Hoseok pun menatap Namjoon dengan kedua mata yang membulat besar.

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku sama sekali tak memikirkan itu? Terima kasih, Namjoon-ah~!" Ucap Hoseok semangat dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Namjoon menatap punggung Hoseok yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, melukis sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Hoseok terus berlari. Kedua netranya tak henti mencari sosok mungil berkulit pucat; Min Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya ia menangkap sosok mungil yang sedari tadi ia pertanyakan keberadaannya, sedang bersandar dibawah pohon rindang dengan mata yang terpejam damai. Sedetik kemudian Hoseok melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi..." Panggilnya sembari menggucangkan bahu Yoongi pelan. Yoongi pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Ah, Hoseok... Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi diiringi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, yang hanya akan ia perlihatkan pada Hoseok seorang. Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. "Kenapa kau melewatkan pelajaran terakhir? Tak biasanya. Ada apa?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berada disini. Suasana kelas sangat sesak. Aku bosan."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Hoseok tersenyum lega. Segera ia bangkit kemudian mengacak surai kelam Yoongi.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Kita harus membereskan barang-barangmu. Ini sudah waktunya pulang." Ujar Hoseok yang dibalas dengan anggukan Yoongi.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Yoongi pun sampai di kelas mereka, namun tak ada sosok Namjoon di dalamnya, membuat Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Yoongi yang menyadari perubahan wajah Hoseok pun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap satu-satunya sahabat milik pemuda pucat itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi. Hoseok mendecih kesal.

"Sepertinya Namjoon pulang duluan. Yah, kalau begitu kita pulang berdua saja ya, Yoongi." Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu berjalan menuju bangku miliknya. Segera ia membereskan semua buku beserta alat tulisnya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam tas. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuket bunga mawar yang tadi pagi diterimanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Melihat Yoongi yang sudah siap untuk pulang, tanpa ragu Hoseok mengambil sebelah tangan Yoongi; menggenggamnya erat kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Hoseok-ah."

"Tak apa. Memang sudah kewajibanku. 'kan? Ah- salam untuk Min eomma ya!"

"Hm..."

Yoongi menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di rak. "Aku pulang~" Sapa Yoongi saat kedua manik hitamnya melihat sang ibu sedang memasak di dapur. Sang ibu pun membalikkan tubuhnya; menatap Yoongi diiringi dengan senyuman hangat yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Selamat datang, Yoongi-ya. Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?"

"Yah- begitulah. Tak ada yang... err- spesial?" Jawab Yoongi ragu. Kedua netra sang ibu pun menangkap sebuket bunga mawar dibalik punggung Yoongi. Ia pun tersenyum geli.

"Wah~ Kau sudah berani membohongi eomma, ya? Eomma tahu, pasti ada hal spesial yang terjadi padamu di sekolah. Benar 'kan?" Tanya wanita cantik itu sembari menghampiri sosok anak lelaki kesayangannya. Sontak wajah Yoongi pun merona hebat.

"TI-TIDAK! I-ini... Bukan seperti yang eomma pikirkan. I-ini milik Hoseok-" Jawabnya dusta. Tanpa ragu sang ibu merebut buket bunga itu kemudian membaca surat didalamnya dengan suara lantang.

"Min Yoongi, jeongmal saranghae. Sincerely, RM. Wah~ Siapa gerangan RM ini?" Wajah Yoongi kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sangat merah, bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Segera ia merebut buket bunga itu dan memeluknya erat.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Jangan tanya aku!"

Melihat reaksi imut dari sang putra, wanita yang dipanggil 'eomma' oleh Yoongi pun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusak pelan rambut hitam Yoongi.

"Ya sudah. Seharusnya kau bersyukur ada yang menyukaimu. Nah, sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu. Ganti baju, makan lalu kerjakan tugas sekolahmu ya!" Perintah sang ibu yang dibalas dengan anggukan malas Yoongi.

"Ne~"

.

.

.

Siang kini telah berganti malam, dimana para bintang mendapatkan izinnya dari sang bulan untuk ikut serta menghiasi gelapnya malam dengan indah. Dan sepertinya sang bulan juga para bintang sukses untuk membuat malam seorang bocah berkulit pucat menjadi indah, karena senyuman manis sekalipun tak pernah terhapus dari wajah imutnya.

Bocah itu, Min Yoongi, sungguh terlena dengan fantasinya hingga sebuah ketukan di jendelanya sukses menginterupsi dunianya.

"Siapa sih?!" Gerutunya pelan lalu beranjak dari kasur untuk membuka jendela kamarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala kedua netra kelamnya menatap seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan kehadirannya di kediamannya.

"Kim Namjoon?" Gumamnya. Bocah tampan di bawah sana, Kim Namjoon, kini menatap Yoongi dengan senyum merekah, membuat kedua 'dimple'nya terlihat dengan jelas. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Yah, Yoongi pikir gendang telinga Namjoon pasti dapat menangkap suaranya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Balas Namjoon berteriak. "Keluarlah. Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu!"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu, haruskah ia menuruti apa kata Namjoon disaat dirinya dan Namjoon tak pernah memiliki hubungan dekat. Namun entah mengapa, hati kecilnya berbicara bahwa ia harus mengikuti permintaan Namjoon.

"Baiklah, tunggu disana!"

Segera Yoongi memakai mantelnya dan bergegas keluar, menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Tak lama hingga akhirnya Yoongi berdiri di hadapan Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang dibalas dengan tarikan Namjoon pada tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Kim Namjoon! Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke sebuah tempat dimana kau dapat melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas." Yoongi pun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tempat... dimana aku dapat melihat bintang dengan jelas?"

.

.

.

"YAK! MENGAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KEMARI?!"

"Hm?" Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya; menatap Yoongi. "Ada apa?"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBAWAKU KE PLANETARIUM. TAPI APA INI?! SEBUAH BUKIT? YANG BENAR SAJA!" Omel Yoongi yang dibalas dengan kekehan Namjoon.

"Aku tak bilang jika kita akan melihat bintang milik Tuhan saja."

"Apa... Maksudmu?"

Namjoon tersenyum kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama kemudian muncullah kembang api di antara gelapnya malam.

"Nikmatilah pertunjukan bintang milik Kim Namjoon." Ujarnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Kedua netra Yoongi tak henti-hentinya menatap kembang api yang kini turut menghiasi gelapnya angkasa dengan pandangan takjub. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu pun menyimpul sebuah senyuman tipis.

'Selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongi.'

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 : Closer

**Chapter 7 : Closer**

 **Kedua netra Yoongi tak henti-hentinya menatap kembang api yang kini turut menghiasi gelapnya angkasa dengan pandangan takjub. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu pun menyimpul sebuah senyuman tipis.**

 **'Selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongi.'**

Kedua netra indah milik Yoongi setia memandang langit berhias kembang api tanpa henti. Bahkan ia sampai terdiam sembari membuka mulutnya saking kagumnya.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Yoongi pun tersenyum tipis.

'Lucunya...' Pikir Namjoon seraya mengulum senyum.

Setelah pertunjukkan kembang api berakhir, Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon dengan pandangan heran, membuat Namjoon menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari dan memperlihatkan pertunjukkan kembang api ini padaku? Aku tahu kau itu kaya raya, tetapi dengan membeli kembang api sebanyak itu, bukankah tak mu--"

Yoongi dibuat bungkam oleh Namjoon. Pasalnya, jari telunjuk anak lelaki di hadapannya tengah menempel dengan setia di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk tak berkata sepatah katapun lagi. Namjoon terus menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kasih sayang? Kebencian? Ataukah amarah?

Entahlah... Yoongi masih buta akan hal itu. Sangat sangat buta.

"Min Yoongi..." Panggil Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya. Yoongi hanya membalas panggilan itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku... bisakah kita-- bisakah kita menjadi semakin dekat? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Jangan menghindariku, dan mari berteman layaknya kau dan Hoseok."

Permintaan Namjoon, entah mengapa terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinga Yoongi. Otaknya dengan kejam menolak mentah-mentah permintaan anak itu. Namun entah mengapa... hatinya mengizinkan, seperti tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yoongi.

Setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan pikiran juga hatinya, Yoongi pun menelan saliva-nya gugup lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah... aku... aku akan menjadi temanmu--" Jawab anak lelaki pemilik gummy smile tersebut, sementara Namjoon memandang Yoongi dengan kedua mata yang membulat besar.

Hingga sedetik kemudian Namjoon merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu berteriak kegirangan.

"YEEAAHH~! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BERTEMAN DENGAN MIN YOONGI!!!" Segera Namjoon menangkup wajah mungil Yoongi yang entah mengapa terasa sangat pas dengan besar telapak tangannya, membuat wajah Yoongi kini bersemu merah.

"Yoongi..." Panggil Namjoon dengan lembut. "Mulai sekarang, mari lakukan berbagai hal bersama dan mulai untuk berbagi kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan bersama. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan terus menjagamu sampai akhir." Ujarnya diiringi dengan senyuman hangat. Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap wajah tersenyum milik Namjoon.

Senyuman Kim Namjoon, tak tahu mengapa dapat membuatnya terpaku hingga lemas tak berdaya.

'DEG!'

Sontak Yoongi meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

Tadi... sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak dengan kencang. Rasanya menyakitkan, tetapi tak tahu mengapa Yoongi menyukainya.

'Ta-tadi itu... apa?'

Sejak malam itu, hubungan Yoongi dan Namjoon pun semakin dekat. Tak jarang pula orang-orang melihat kebersamaan mereka; makan siang, bersenda gurau dan berjalan pulang, selalu dilakukan bersama.

Mereka bertiga; Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok menjadi sangat dekat, sampai orang-orang merasa segan untuk memutuskan tali yang menghubungkan mereka.

Hingga pada suatu hari...

"Namjoon." Panggil Hoseok pada Namjoon yang tengah bermain dengan skateboardnya.

"Hm?"

Segera Hoseok melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, menghampiri Namjoon.

"Kau... menyukai Yoongi, 'kan?"

DEG

Tubuh Namjoon membeku seketika.

"A... apa? Apa katamu?"

"Kau menyukai Min Yoongi, 'kan?"

Sontak semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Namjoon, meski hanya samar.

"Ka-kata siapa? A-aku tidak menyukainya--"

"Jangan bohong! Kau menyukai Yoongi, 'kan?!" Bentak Hoseok sembari mencengkram kerah seragam milik Namjoon, membuat Namjoon refleks membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau..." Ucapan Hoseok terhenti. Nafasnya tersengal; sangat berat.

"Kau... menyukai Yoongi. Aku tahu. Kau menyukai Yoongiku. Min Yoongiku."

Kedua alis Namjoon bertaut.

Ia heran, ada apa dengan Hoseok? Mengapa ia terlihat tak suka jika ia menaruh rasa pada Yoongi? Apa jangan-jangan--

"Hoseok. Kau tak menaruh hati pada Yoongi, bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, Hoseok pun semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku menyayangi Yoongi sebagai kakak. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kau menyukainya, benar bukan?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok... benar-benar membungkam mulut Namjoon. Anak lelaki berlesung pipit itu tak kuasa untuk membuka mulutnya, barang satu kata pun.

Hingga...

"Ya."

Namjoon menjeda ucapannya.

"Aku menyukai Yoongi. Lalu kenapa? Apa kau tidak setuju? Aku tidak peduli." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Hoseok tertawa remeh. Ia menatap tajam Namjoon.

"Kau pecundang."

"Apa?"

Tatapan Hoseok tepat menghunus diri Namjoon. Akurat dan tajam; bak anak panah.

Sedetik kemudian Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Katakan padanya, dan jangan menjadi seorang pengecut."

Tak lama hingga punggung Hoseok kini tak lagi tertangkap oleh netra tajam milik Namjoon, namun pria berlesung pipit itu tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Hoseok.

"Katakan pada Yoongi...? Apa aku bisa?"

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sontak sorak riuh para murid memenuhi seisi sekolah. Semua murid bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah, tak terkecuali dengan seorang murid dengan wajah pucat nan manis; Min Yoongi.

Yoongi kini telah menggendong ransel di pundaknya dan berjalan menghampiri Hoseok.

"Ayo pulang, Hoseok." Ajaknya dengan nada datar. Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Yoongi.

"Hari ini aku akan bermain bola dengan Wonho dan kawan-kawan. Kau pulanglah berdua dengan Namjoon."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah--" Anak itu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang diikuti oleh Namjoon. Namun, langkah Namjoon terhenti karena kini Hoseok menahan tangannya.

"Katakan bahwa kau menyukainya, Namjoon." Ujar Hoseok dingin. Namjoon hanya terdiam mendengarnya, tak berniat untuk membalas sepatah katapun dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Min Yoongi, tunggu!" Seru Namjoon kala netranya sukses menangkap sosok Yoongi yang tengah berjalan membelakangi dirinya. Sontak Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang; tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cepatlah. Kau bahkan lebih lambat dari seekor siput." Ujar Yoongi tajam dan dibalas dengan kekehan ringan yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Kini Namjoon dan Yoongi berjalan berdua, melangkahkan kedua tungkai mereka dengan irama yang sama menuju gerbang sekolah. Terlihat sesekali Namjoon mencuri pandang ke arah tangan Yoongi yang kosong; tak menggenggam apapun.

Ingin sekali dirinya menggenggam tangan halus itu, menariknya lalu membawa sang pemilik tangan itu ke sebuah tempat yang--

Tunggu. Tempat?

Mendadak Namjoon mengingat sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian, tanpa ragu ia menarik sebelah tangan Yoongi dan mengajak anak itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan destinasi yang seharusnya, membuat sang anak yang tubuhnya lebih mungil itu berteriak dengan kencang.

"YA!! KIM NAMJOON!! KAU INGIN MATI, HAH?! AKU AKAN KAU BAWA KEMANA?!"

"Diamlah dan ikuti saja. Bukan sebuah tempat yang buruk. Kau pun mengetahuinya."

Mereka berdua terus berlari, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang sekitar yang memandang mereka risih. Pasalnya, sang bocah berkulit pucat itu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dengan suara yang tak dapat dibilang pelan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bukit. Bukit yang menjadi awal pertemanan mereka.

"...I-ini kan--"

"Benar. Kau ingat bukit ini, bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kita melihat matahari terbenam disini? Kurasa akan sangat indah."

Terlihat Yoongi menggigit bibirnya; menimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia jawab.

"...Baiklah. Tapi, antar aku pulang, ya?" Pinta Yoongi yang dibalas dengan dengusan geli dari Namjoon.

"Request accepted, princess."

Sudah 15 menit lamanya mereka duduk bersama dibawah salah satu pohon rindang disana; sebuah pohon yang paling besar. Mereka terus duduk dalam diam, karena masing-masing sibuk menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Y-Yoongi..." Panggil Namjoon pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kurasa... aku harus menarik semua yang ku ucapkan waktu itu, disini."

Yoongi menautkan kedua alisnya; bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... tak ingin lagi menjadi temanmu, Yoongi."

DEG

Mendadak detak jantung Yoongi serasa berhenti sejenak. Sesuatu seperti mencekik tenggorokannya, hingga kedua matanya terasa panas dan siap mengeluarkan cairan beningnya kapanpun juga.

"...A-apa? A-aku... aku tak mengerti, Namjoon."

Namjoon terdiam sesaat. Ia terus memerangkap Yoongi dalam pandangannya. Sejenak kemudian dirinya menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kubilang, aku tak mau lagi berteman denganmu..."

"Dan jadilah kekasihku."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 : Why

**Chapter 8 : Why**

 **Kubilang, aku tak mau lagi berteman denganmu..."**

 **"Dan jadilah kekasihku."**

Anak lelaki manis itu terus menatap bocah jangkung di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Namjoon meminta dirinya untuk menjadi seorang kekasih?

Seorang Kim Namjoon?

Terhadap anak yang terlampau biasa seperti dirinya?

Pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di pikiran Yoongi bak kaset rusak.

Sontak sebulir air mata turun menuju pipi pucat milik Yoongi.

"Tak... tak mungkin, kau—"

"Apanya yang tak mungkin?" Potong Namjoon segera. "Ah, kau heran ya mengapa aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Namjoon yang dibalas oleh anggukan Yoongi.

Namjoon mendesah pelan.

"Aku... sudah lama menyukaimu, Min Yoongi. Bahkan dikelas, dalam setiap jam, menit dan detik... aku selalu memerhatikanmu. Aku tahu apa kebiasaanmu, apa yang kau suka dan tidak suka, kapan hari ulang tahunmu, aku tahu itu semua."

"... me-mengapa... diantara ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang yang kau kenal, mengapa kau memilihku?"

"Karena..."

Namjoon menyela ucapannya.

"Hanya kau yang berbeda, Min Yoongi."

Sontak Yoongi membuka kedua matanya lebar.

"Eh—? Apa maksudmu?"

"Disaat orang-orang mengetahui diriku adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya dengan segudang prestasi, mereka tanpa ragu langsung mendekatiku. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka memang tulus ingin mengenalku. Namun, entah mengapa... aku tak dapat memercayai mereka begitu saja." Jelas Namjoon sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu artinya... kau pun tak memercayai Hoseok?"

"TIDAK!" Sanggah Namjoon segera. "Hoseok adalah pengecualian, dan aku sangat percaya padanya."

Terlihat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya sembari tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Namjoon bak sedetik pun.

"Namun kau... kau berbeda, Yoongi. Saat kau mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya raya, kau bahkan menjauhiku. Ada suatu masa dimana aku merasa heran. 'Mengapa Min Yoongi selalu bersikap acuh saat aku ada? Apa dia tak tertarik padaku?'. Kau tahu, pertanyaan itu terus berulang di benakku sampai aku bosan. Tetapi... itulah daya tarikmu. Hal itu lah yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

Sejenak rona merah terlihat di paras manis Yoongi. Yoongi yang menyadari itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, enggan jika Namjoon melihat.

"Jadi Min Yoongi... kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."

Apakah kalian menyadarinya? Bahwa sedari tadi...

Jantung milik Yoongi berdetak dengan kencang.

Sementara dalam perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan yang dengan kurang ajarnya memberikan efek geli.

Oh Tuhan-- wajahnya semakin memanas.

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan batinnya, Yoongi pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"... baik. Mari menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan menjalani hidup bersama tiada akhir."

Euforia menyelubungi diri Namjoon.

Dirinya berasa dibawa terbang menuju langit, kakinya lemas tak berdaya.

"Kau... kau mau?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan. Sementara Yoongi kini tengah memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Namjoon.

"Ya. Aku mau."

Tak diduga, air mata bahagia lolos dari pupilnya, membanjiri wajah tampan milik seorang Kim Namjoon.

"ASTAGA MIN YOONGI~ AKU... AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU!" Teriaknya sembari menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukan eratnya, membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli.

"Joon~ kau memelukku sangat erat..."

"Biarkan saja. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Mwoya~?" Tanya Yoongi kemudian memukul punggung Namjoon lembut. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh."

"Hehe baiklah~" Namjoon segera melepas pelukannya lalu beralih menangkup wajah mungil Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi kini menatap netra teduh milik kekasihnya dengan wajah merona. Tanpa diduga, Namjoon segera melayangkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke wajah bocah manis yang kini telah menjadi miliknya, membuat Yoongi tertawa merasakan geli.

"Joon~ ahahaha hentikan!!"

"Tak mau. Suruh siapa kau memiliki wajah yang sangat manis?"

Yah, selanjutnya kau pasti dapat membayangkan, bagaimana bahagianya mereka berdua.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30.

Sial, Namjoon telat untuk pulang kerumahnya!

Sepertinya ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan setelah ini.

Dengan hati-hati, anak lelaki berlesung pipit itu meloncati pagar rumah mewahnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, sebisa mungkin untuk tak mengeluarkan suara.

Namun...

"Darimana saja kau?"

DEG

Namjoon mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap sang ayah yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-ayah... aku..." Ucap Namjoon terbata. Sungguh, ia sangat takut pada ayahnya. Untuk membantah ucapan ayahnya barang satu kata pun, dirinya tak kuasa!

Sang ayah terus menatap tajam anak sulungnya.

"Diam dan ikuti ayah." Perintahnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya; meninggalkan Namjoon yang tengah gemetar seorang diri.

Meski dengan kaki yang lemas tak bertenaga dan tubuh yang gemetar, tanpa keraguan Namjoon segera mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang ternyata menuntunnya menuju ruang keluarga dimana ibunya sudah duduk manis di atas sofa; menunggu kepulangannya.

"Duduk." Kembali sang ayah memerintahkan anak sulungnya yang segera dituruti oleh sang anak; Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon terus tertunduk, diam dalam duduknya hingga sebuah suara tegas yang diyakininya sebagai suara sang ayah menginterupsi gendang telinganya.

"Kim Namjoon, anakku."

Anak tampan berlesung pipit itu mengangkat dagunya, hendak menatap sang ayahanda.

"I-iya?"

"Aku tahu umurmu masih begitu belia. Namun..." Pria tua itu memberhentikan ucapannya tatkala mengambil secarik kertas—sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang anak lelaki cantik tengah memeluk boneka; Mario. Foto itu ia letakkan diatas meja, membiarkan Namjoon untuk menatapnya lekat.

"Ini... siapa, ayah?" Tanya Namjoon tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan dari foto di hadapannya. Sementara sang ayah menghela nafasnya.

"Dia adalah Jeon Seokjin. Anak sulung dari keluarga Jeon, pemilik Jeon Corporation."

"Lalu... mengapa ayah memperlihatkan foto ini padaku?"

Entah mengapa, firasat Namjoon berkata bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Sejenak pikirannya merefleksikan wajah Min Yoongi.

"Ayah, jawab aku. Ada apa?" Kembali Namjoon bertanya. Terdengar kepanikan di sela-sela suaranya.

Dan lagi-lagi sang ayah menghela nafasnya.

"Kau... telah ayah jodohkan dengan Jeon Seokjin."

Petir serasa menyambar dirinya hingga jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika.

Apa?

Dijodohkan?

Dan lagi-lagi, pikirannya memantulkan wajah bahagia sang kekasih.

Bahkan belum sehari ia menjadi kekasih Yoongi.

Tidak—tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"TIDAK!!! AKU TIDAK MAU!!!" Teriak Namjoon sembari menggebrak meja dihadapannya, membuat sang ayah ikut berteriak murka.

"KIM NAMJOON!!!"

"TIDAK AYAH. AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA!!! JIKA AYAH INGIN MENIKAH, MENIKAHLAH SENDIRI!!! JANGAN LIBATKAN AKU!!!" Seru Namjoon geram lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menaiki tangga.

"JANGAN MEMBANGKANG KIM NAMJOON!!!"

"DIAM!!!"

Namjoon berteriak sampai nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti keinginan ayah. Aku rela meninggalkan dunia musik, karena aku menyayangi ayah. Tapi... hanya hal ini saja aku tak ingin diatur. Kumohon..."

Sang ayah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"KIM NAMJOON. KAU ADALAH ANAKKU! ANAK YANG AKAN MENERUSKAN PERUSAHAAN KELUARGA!! PERJODOHAN INI ADALAH HAL YANG BAIK UNTUK MASA DEPANMU!!!"

"Hal yang baik...?" Sontak Namjoon tertawa sinis. "INI HIDUPKU!!! AKU YANG BERHAK UNTUK MEMILIH SIAPA YANG PANTAS MENJADI PENDAMPINGKU KELAK!!!"

Sedetik kemudian Namjoon berlari menuju kamar miliknya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Ia terduduk; menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu sewarna mahoni di belakangnya lalu terisak pelan.

Entah mengapa... wajah kekasih manisnya terus berputar di benaknya layaknya sebuah film, menggoreskan luka dalam hati Namjoon sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hiks... Min Yoongi... Yoongi..."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membantah perkataan sang ayah.

Ia mengakui, bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang yang absolut.

Namun, jika itu berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi... ia tak bisa. Bahkan se-absolut apapun Tuhan, ia akan tetap membantahnya.

Karena... Yoongi adalah segalanya.

Kau tahu, 'kan?

Cinta itu buta.

 **TBC**


	9. Hope and promise

**Chapter 9 : Hope and promise**

Terik sinar mentari menyapa permukaan kulit seorang anak lelaki berwajah tampan yang tengah tertidur dengan linangan air mata pada pipinya. Perlahan anak itu membuka kedua netra gelapnya, mengerjapkannya perlahan.

Lenguhnya menyapa udara di pagi hari kala ia meregangkan seluruh sendi juga ototnya. Namun, raut sedih tak kunjung meninggalkan paras tampannya.

Segera netranya ia gulirkan, menatap sebuah kalender yang tergantung dengan rapi di pintu.

"Hari minggu, ya..." gumamnya pelan kemudian beranjak dari kasur, hendak membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ya, ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.Tak peduli seberat apapun rintangan apa yang akan dihadapinya kelak, meski ia harus melawan ayahnya sendiri--Kim Namjoon tak peduli.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri, karena kini ia telah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, merapikan penampilannya.

"Sepertinya begini lebih baik." gumamnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkahkan kedua tungkainya keluar rumah. Namun, kala dirinya hendak membuka pagar rumah, sebuah suara tegas juga penuh wibawa menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kim Namjoon." panggil sang pemilik suara itu; kepala keluarga Kim. Namun alih-alih menjawab panggilan sang ayah, Namjoon terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah--tak mempedulikan sang ayah yang kini tengah berteriak geram memanggil namanya.

Sang ayah; Kim Jongin pun hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lekas seorang wanita dengan blazer yang melekat di tubuhnya datang menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa ada masalah, presdir?" tanya wanita ber-nametag Choi Jinri itu.

"Jinri. Kau buntuti kemanapun Namjoon pergi, dan cari tahu alasan ia tak ingin melaksanakan perjodohan."

Jinri pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, presdir."

Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Min. Sesekali dirinya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Sedetik kemudian ia memantapkan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintu sewarna mahoni di hadapannya.

"Permisi," ucap Namjoon sembari kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang diyakini Namjoon adalah ibu dari kekasihnya; Min Yoongi.

Segera Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat pada wanita tersebut.

"Ah, selamat pagi ahjumma. Aku--" sontak sebuah suara memotong perkataan Namjoon. Seorang anak lelaki berwajah manis pun menghampiri dirinya dan wanita itu.

"NAMJOON!!!" pekik anak itu riang.

Min Yoongi.

Ia tersenyum cerah kala kedua netra indahnya menangkap sosok sang pujaan hati di hadapannya. Irisnya bahkan berbinar, membuat jantung milik Namjoon serasa diremas dengan kuatnya.

Sakit.

Namjoon takut.

Dirinya takut jika ia tak dapat melihat senyum itu suatu hari nanti.

Dirinya takut jika suatu hari nanti ia tak dapat lagi melihat eksistensi seorang Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi, apa kau tahu?

Senyummu telah membunuh Kim Namjoon secara perlahan.

Senyum di paras Yoongi perlahan memudar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Joon? Ada apa? Mengapa kau tak membalas sapaanku?" tanya bocah manis itu dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sementara Namjoon yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya diiringi sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajah tampannya. Mendengar itu, Yoongi pun ikut menyimpul senyum lalu menatap wanita disampingnya.

"Eomma, kenalkan. Ini Kim Namjoon, um... kekasih Yoongi."

Sontak wajah Namjoon pun merah padam. Sang ibu juga membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan penuturan sang anak.

"Apa? Kekasih?" tanya ibunya penuh keterkejutan. Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia tampan, 'kan?"

Lekas sang ibu mengulum senyum sembari berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan anaknya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang pacaran?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengelus surai gelap milik Yoongi. Sejenak kemudian wanita itu tersenyum pada sang anak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah lainnya yang kini tengah berdiri--memandangi dirinya juga Yoongi.

"Kau Namjoon, ya? Biar kutebak. Kau kemari karena ingin mengajak main Yoongi, 'kan?"

Sontak Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal; gugup.

"Ah... i-iya, ahjumma--"

Wanita itu pun tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, sana pergi. Jangan main jauh-jauh, ya? Yoongi, ambil jaketmu dan pakailah." ujar wanita itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Baik, eomma!"

Namjoon dan Yoongi melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di halaman rumah.

"Hati-hati, dan jangan pulang malam!" teriak wanita selingi tawa yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Baik, eomma!" ucap Yoongi dengan suara yang agak keras, membalas seruan sang ibu lalu melangkah menjauhi rumah yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama ini.

Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon terus mengambil langkah hingga kini mereka sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan, dimana mereka berdua bertemu dengan sesosok bocah tampan lainnya; Jung Hoseok. Hoseok yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka pun membulatkan kedua matanya.

Namjoon pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan kemudian merangkul tubuh mungil Yoongi sembari berkata, "Tentu saja berkencan. Memangnya kau?"

Sontak ucapan Namjoon sukses membuat Hoseok mendecih sebal.

"Jadi kau sudah menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi? Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi... aku belum bisa merelakan Yoongi begitu saja. Jadi, biarkan aku ikut dengan kalian~" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar, mengundang kekehan seorang Min Yoongi. Sementara Namjoon tengah memasang raut wajah sebalnya.

"Apa-apaan? Aku tahu kau hanya iri saja karena belum mempunyai kekasih. Sudah minggir! Cari pacar sana!" seru Namjoon seraya menjitak kepala Hoseok, membuat Hoseok meringis pelan.

"Kejam sekali..." gumamnya. "Aku tidak mau! Sudah tugasku untuk menjaga Yoongi!" ujar Hoseok, tak mau kalah. Namjoon pun mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, kau ikut."

Kini Namjoon, Yoongi juga Hoseok tengah berada di bukit tempat Namjoon menyatakan cintanya pada Yoongi seraya duduk di bawah salah satu pohon paling besar disana. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya sembari berdecak kagum.

"Wah--kau menyatakan cintamu disini? Sungguh romantis~" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek sembari mencubit kedua pipi Namjoon, membuat Namjoon mengumpat kesal. Melihat interaksi keduanya, kekehan kembali keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Wah--lihatlah, Yoongi kita tertawa!!" seru Hoseok ceria. Lain halnya dengan Hoseok, Namjoon hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan malas.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Yoongi kita'? Yoongi itu sudah sah menjadi milikku sejak kemarin!"

Sontak Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan kedua bocah tampan yang mengapit dirinya.

"Jangan begitu... aku milik kalian, juga milik eomma dan appa. Aku menyayangi kalian~ sungguh." ujarnya diiringi senyuman manis yang terpatri pada paras mungilnya. "Bertemu kalian sunggulah sesuatu bagiku. Pertemuanku dengan Hoseok, pertemuanku dengan Namjoon... aku benar-benar dibuat bersyukur."

Baik Namjoon maupun Hoseok hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Sesuatu dalam diri Namjoon memberontak keluar.

Sakit.

Sungguh sakit rasanya.

Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya, apalagi Min Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok berdiri. Dirinya mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup runcing pada ujungnya, lalu berkata, "Karena aku yakin kita menyayangi satu sama lain, bagaimana jika kita membuat janji untuk selalu bersama, dan membuat janji tentang apa yang akan dilakukan pada masa depan." usulnya disertai senyuman lebar. Yoongi pun mengangguk semangat.

"Um! Ayo, buat janji bersama!" ujar bocah berwajah manis itu. "Ayo, Namjoon."

"Ah--" sontak Namjoon menatap sang pujaan hati. "I-iya--"

Lantas senyuman Hoseok semakin mengembang.

"Di masa depan, aku ingin menjadi seorang polisi. Aku akan memelihara kedamaian di negeri kita yang tercinta ini. Aku takkan menoleransi orang-orang yang melanggar hukum. Pokoknya, aku akan menegakkan keadilan! Juga... aku ingin terus berguna bagi Min eomma. Aku akan terus membantu Min eomma dan menjaga Yoongi." ungkapnya sembari menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit. Entah apa yang kini ada dalam imajinasinya. Yang pasti, itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, mengingat Hoseok membayangkannya sembari tersenyum senang.

"Kalau aku... aku ingin membuka restoran sendiri. Jika tidak, maka aku ingin membuka toko bunga. Dan aku akan membantu Hoseok meraih mimpinya! Aku juga akan menegakkan keadilan! Aku takkan menoleransi kekerasan, apapun bentuknya." ujar Yoongi sembari tersenyum manis. "Dan juga..." netranya ia gulirkan, menatap sosok Namjoon yang kini tengah menatap dirinya lekat.

"Aku ingin terus bersama Namjoon, apapun keadaannya. Dan kuharap Namjoon takkan meninggalkanku."

Ucapan Yoongi lantas membuat wajah Namjoon merah padam. Segera ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Oh sungguh--Min Yoongi sukses membuatnya merasa gugup!

"Bagaimana denganmu, Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok yang sukses membuat nafas Namjoon tercekat.

Bagaimana ia menjawabnya?

Sedetik kemudian, Namjoon menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Aku sih, hanya berharap dapat hidup bebas, tanpa ada yang mengatur. Tentu saja aku juga ingin menjadi orang yang berguna. Dan.. aku tak ingin berpisah dengan kalian berdua." ucap Namjoon pada akhirnya, yang dibalas dengan tepukan tangan oleh Hoseok.

"Baiklah~! Semoga impian kita terkabul, ya!" serunya lalu membalikkan tubuh kemudian menggoreskan batu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada batang pohon di hadapannya hingga berhasil mengukir tiga nama.

Jung Hoseok.

Min Yoongi.

Kim Namjoon.

Dan dibawahnya terukir impian dan harapan dari ketiga bocah itu, yang berbunyi :

'Tuhan, mohon jangan pisahkan kami--seberat apapun rintangan yang kami hadapi.'

 **TBC**


	10. Time to Separate

**Chapter 10 : Time to Separate**

Seorang wanita cantik dengan blazernya pun segera mengambil telepon genggam dari sakunya kemudian mengarahkan telepon itu ke arah tiga bocah yang tengah bercengkrama dengan bahagia.

Ia memencet sebuah tombol--memotret ketiga bocah tersebut dan mengirimkannya pada sebuah kontak atas nama Kim Jongin.

Wanita itu; Jinri pun menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda." gumamnya dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana ketiga bocah itu mengikrarkan janji.

Berminggu-minggu pun berlalu, namun hubungan antara Namjoon dengan ayahnya tak kunjung membaik. Ia selalu menghindar saat sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk makan malam bersama. Bahkan, Namjoon lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut...

takut jika ayahnya kembali membahas masalah perjodohan dirinya dengan anak sulung dari Jeon Corporation itu.

Sungguh, dirinya sangat mencintai Yoongi. Tak peduli jika ternyata orang dijodohkannya ternyata lebih anggun dan manis, Namjoon akan tetap memilih Yoongi.

Berbalik dari itu, Namjoon sekarang lebih dekat dengan Nyonya Min. Nyonya Min bahkan sampai menganggap Namjoon sebagai anaknya sendiri dan mendukung 'cinta monyet' yang terjadi antara bocah tampan berlesung pipit itu dengan anak kesayangannya.

Seperti sekarang, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok juga Nyonya Min tengah memakan bekal bersama diatas bukit dengan riang.

"Baik anak-anak, ayo makanlah~ eomma sudah membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi!" seru Min eomma sembari membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya, membuat ketiga bocah disana memekik senang.

"YEAAAH!! NASI GORENG KIMCHI!!" teriak Hoseok semangat dan segera menyambar kotak bekal yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Melihat kelakuan Hoseok, Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pelan-pelan Hoseokie. Jangan rakus." ujar Yoongi sembari mengambil satu kotak milik Namjoon. Namun sepertinya Hoseok sama sekali mengabaikan apa kata-kata Yoongi.

"Min eomma! Eomma itu adalah wanita idaman Hoseok. Tunggu Hoseok besar, ya? Hoseok akan melamar eomma~"

Sontak tawa pun keluar dari bibir indah Nyonya Min. Segera sebelah tangannya ia letakkan tepat di atas kepala Hoseok lalu mengacak surainya gemas.

"Ah~ Hoseok ingin menjadi pengganti ayahnya Yoongi, ya? Baik baik~ eomma akan setia menunggu Hoseok sampai Hoseokie besar~"

"HOSEOKIE!!!" pekik Yoongi tak terima. "Kau 'kan menyukai Yuri. Jangan goda eommaku!"

"Tidak mau. Yuri tak bisa memasak. Aku ingin wanita yang pandai memasak seperti Min eomma."

Kembali Yoongi memutar kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo Namjoon buka mulutmu~" ujar Yoongi seraya menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi goreng kimchi pada Namjoon yang segera disambut oleh sang kekasih.

Mereka makan sembari bersenda gurau diiringi tawa yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibir masing-masing.

Keadaan yang sederhana namun penuh kebahagiaan inilah sesuatu yang sebenarnya diinginkan Namjoon.

Sampai akhirnya, terlihat beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi juga kekar berjas hitam, dua orang pria dan wanita berbaju mewah serta seorang bocah berparas rupawan datang menghampiri mereka. Min eomma yang melihat itu pun segera mengernyitkan dahi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Min eomma, membuat setiap pasang mata dari para bocah itu mengikuti pandangannya. Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya terdiam kala menatap sekelompok orang asing itu.

Namun beda halnya dengan Namjoon. Seluruh tubuh bocah itu bergetar--matanya menatap sekelompok orang itu penuh rasa takut.

"Ayah... ibu..."

"Kim Namjoon." sapa salah satu seorang pria berbaju mewah itu. Segera Namjoon berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya; memberi hormat.

"Ayah. Apa yang membuat ayah datang kemari? Lalu... ada apa dengam semua bodyguard ini? Ibu? Lalu mereka bertiga siapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak takut karena kenyataan mengatakan sebaliknya. Namjoon takut--takut bahwa ketakutan yang kini bersarang di benaknya adalah fakta.

Fakta bahwa ia akan segera dipaksa pergi... meninggalkan Min Yoongi dan ibunya, juga Jung Hoseok.

Jongin hanya menatap anaknya datar.

"Kau tahu benar mengapa ayah kemari. Kau tidak bodoh, Namjoon."

Sedetik kemudian air mata tergenang di sudut mata bocah tampan itu.

"Tidak... tidak--kumohon jangan katakan. Kumohon, ayah--!" ujarnya dengan suara keras. Tak lupa ia letakkan kedua tangan disisi kepala; menutup telinganya.

Namun sepertinya, Jongin tetaplah sesosok ayah yang mutlak, karena ia dengan dinginnya menjentikkan jari--mengisyaratkan para pengawal itu untuk membawa paksa Namjoon.

"Ti-tidak... Yoongi... Min Yoongi..." gumam Namjoon seraya berusaha melihat ke belakang ditengah-tengah tubuhnya yang digiring paksa. Melihat itu, Yoongi mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Namjoon..." gumam bocah manis itu. Sebelah kakinya ia langkahkan kedepan--berusaha untuk mengejar Namjoon. Namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa sangat berat. Seperti ada yang menahannya untuk pergi.

Hoseok dan Min eomma hanya terdiam, tak dapat bertindak apapun. Kuasa Jongin sungguhlah mendominasi, membuat mereka sama sekali tak diizinkan untuk bergerak.

Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi Namjoon seiring dirinya yang semakin menjauhi Yoongi. Tanpa ragu ia gulirkan pandangannya, menatap nyalang sang ayah yang tengah memandang ketiga orang tersayangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"AYAH!! KAU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI!!! LEPASKAN AKU!!! Hiks--MIN YOONGI, AKU TAK INGIN MENINGGALKANNYA! AKU MENCINTAI YOONGI, AYAH!!!"

Namun nihil, teriakan Namjoon sama sekali hanyalah angin lalu bagi Jongin. Pria itu sungguh mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati bocah yang juga tengah menangis di hadapannya.

"Paman... Namjoon bilang lepaskan ia. Kenapa paman hiks--tidak mendengarkannya? Bukankah paman adalah ayah Namjoon?"

"Jadi kau yang bernama Min Yoongi?" tanya Jongin alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi. Yoongi pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau anak yang cukup manis. Namun sayangnya... tak cukup baik untuk dijadikan pendamping dari pewaris perusahaan keluargaku. Dan apa ini? Nasi goreng kimchi? Kau memberi Namjoon makanan seperti ini?" tanya Jongin lagi, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Min eomma.

"Iya. Aku yang memberikan nasi itu pada Namjoon. Lagipula Namjoon juga menyukainya. Lalu apa salahnya?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Jongin kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

"Ah--biar kuperingatkan. Jangan dekati Namjoon lagi. Seharusnya kalian sadar, bahwa strata keluarga kita itu sangatlah berbeda. Miliki rasa malu meskipun hanya sedikit." ujarnya dan segera berlalu.

Hampir saja Min eomma akan menarik lengan Jongin kemudian menampar pipinya, jika ia tak melihat Yoongi yang tengah berlari kencang mengejar Namjoon.

"Yoongi..." ucap Min eomma lirih.

Yoongi terus berlari, tak peduli bahwa kakinya kini kesakitan karena menginjak kerikil yang tajam. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"NAMJ-- ah!!" pekiknya kala terjatuh, tersandung oleh kaki seorang bocah berwajah cantik yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka Mario. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu pun semakin meronta hebat.

"YOONGI!! Hiks--YOONGI TERJATUH, PENGAWAL SIALAN!!! LEPASKAN AKU!!! Hiks--YOONGI, MIN YOONGI!!!"

"Namjoon..." gumam bocah cantik dengan Mario dipelukannya tersebut. Sejenak kemudian ia gulirkan kedua netranya menatap Yoongi yang tengah tersungkur diatas tanah.

Alih-alih menolong Yoongi, ia hanya mendecih kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri sebuah mobil mewah dimana Namjoon tengah menangis dengan keras didalamnya.

Sekali lagi Yoongi tak menyerah. Ia kembali bangkit, bahkan berlari lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di samping mobil mewah tersebut.

"Namjoon... kumohon, jangan pergi--jangan tinggalkan Yoongi. Namjoon!!!" isak Yoongi sambil terus menggedor-gedor kaca mobil itu, sementara dibaliknya Namjoon tengah memandang Yoongi yang menangis sembari menyentuh kaca, berharap bahwa ia dapat menyeka air mata yang keluar membasahi pipi gempal kekasihnya.

Namun dengan tak berperasaannya, sang supir pun segera menjalankan mobil itu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini kembali terduduk diatas rerumputan sembari mencengkram dadanya kuat. Sementara didalam mobil, Namjoon tengah memejamkan kedua matanya erat--merasakan sakit yang kunjung membesar di hatinya.

Bocah cantik itu; Seokjin, memandang Namjoon dengan senyum yang mengembang. Segera ia membuka suara.

"Kuharap, kau dapat melupakannya dan mencintaku, Namjoon."

"Jangan harap, Jeon Seokjin. Mungkin kau memang mendapatkan ragaku, namun kau takkan pernah mendapatkan hatiku."

 **TBC**


	11. Denial

**Chapter 11 : Denial**

.

 **Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.**

 **Manik hitam tegas bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam.**

 **Surai emas bertemu dengan surai hitam.**

 **Hingga akhirnya pemuda bersurai emas mengucapkan satu kata, kata yang selalu berhasil membuat bongkahan es di hati sang surai hitam mencair, kata yang selalu berhasil menciptakan musim semi dalam hatinya yang selalu dilanda badai.**

 **"Min Yoongi..."**

 **Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.**

 **"Aku** **mencintaimu."**

"Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yoongi lalu tertawa sinis. "Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau tak pernah kembali?! Kenapa, Namjoon?! Apa kau tahu, betapa menderitanya aku? Aku selalu memikirkanmu, merindukanmu. Bahkan semenjak itu, kesehatanku memburuk. Karena siapa? Tentu saja karena dirimu!!!"

Lelehan air mata turun menuju pipi pucat Yoongi, membuat sebuah sungai kecil.

"Aku selalu menunggumu di bukit itu, dibawah pohon yang sama--berharap bahwa kau akan datang dan meneriakkan namaku sembari melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar. Tapi apa? Kau tak pernah kembali. Ah--tentu saja kau takkan. Aku tahu, bahwa kau sedang menikmati hidupmu yang enak berdua dengan namja cantik itu, 'kan? Aku bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengannya."

"Ti-tidak Yoongi, bukan begitu--"

"Dan aku tak habis pikir..." ucap Yoongi, memotong perkataan Namjoon. "Kau tahu? Lambat laun aku mulai merelakanmu, karena aku sadar akan posisiku. Dan aku hanya berharap bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari kemudian menjadi sahabat seperti sedia kala. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka akan menemui Kim Namjoon yang begini--Kim Namjoon yang memakai kekuasaannya untuk melukai orang lain. Karena dalam kenanganku, hanya ada Kim Namjoon yang lembut, yang mengerti apa arti kasih sayang."

"Yoongi..."

"Minggir. Anggap saja kita tak pernah mengenal." ujar Yoongi dan segera berlalu dari jalan itu, menyisakan Namjoon sendiri dengan air matanya yang menggenang.

Saat dirasanya Yoongi sudah jauh, Namjoon pun memejamkan matanya dan berteriak, "SHIT!!!"

Ia jatuh; bertumpu pada lututnya seraya terus menangis--bahkan aliran air matanya semakin deras.

Semenjak hari itu, Yoongi sama sekali tak melihat sosok Namjoon. Namjoon seperti menjauhinya.

Ya bagus. Memang itulah yang Yoongi harapkan, bukan?

Namun mengapa... hatinya serasa hampa?

Dan kini ia tengah melamun sembari menjaga kasir--yang dengan pasti pikirannya melayang pada sosok Namjoon--tatkala pintu restorannya terbuka karena kedatangan seorang pemuda tampan juga jangkung.

Dia Jeon Jungkook.

"Hey, Yoongi-ssi." sapanya. Yoongi pun mendongakkan kepalanya; menatap Jungkook.

"Ah, Jungkook-ssi--"

"Aku ingin membeli semangkuk sup. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sup terbaik." pintanya seraya tersenyum. Ah, anak ini sungguh tampan.

"Sup terbaik? Tentu saja! Sup buatan eommaku itu yang terbaik!" ujar Yoongi bangga. "Baiklah, kau duduk saja. Nyamankan dirimu. Akan kuantar secepat mungkin."

Segera Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang berada di ujung--dekat jendela. Yoongi yang melihat itu pun tersenyum.

'Mungkin Jungkook-ssi memang suka suasana diluar,' pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook seraya membawa makanan yang dipinta pemuda itu.

"Silahkan." ujar Yoongi dengan nada ramah. Jungkook pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Namun saat Yoongi hendak kembali ke kasir, Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya--membuat Yoongi kembali menghadapnya dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Bisakah kau duduk disini? Temani aku makan."

"... apa? Tapi aku--"

Segera Jungkook memotong perkataan Yoongi.

"Kumohon. Bukankah pelanggan adalah raja?"

Perkataan Jungkook membuat Yoongi tak dapat mengelak lagi.

"Baiklah--" ujarnya kemudian menghela nafas dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jungkook. "Mengapa kau memintaku duduk disini?" tanya Yoongi yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Jungkook.

Senyuman itu hangat, sangatlah hangat hingga membuat pipi Yoongi sedikit merona. Hanya sedikit.

"Begini... aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, hyung. Aku pasti sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari itu." ucap Jungkook akhirnya. Yoongi pun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa. Memang sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu, Jungkook-ssi."

Setelah Yoongi bicara begitu, hanyalah keheningan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook serasa enggan untuk membuka suara.

Yoongi yang terus menunduk, sementara Jungkook yang terus menatap Yoongi.

"Kau manis," ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba. Yoongi segera menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membulat.

"A-apa?"

"Kau manis."

Sontak wajah Yoongi kembali merona, hanya saja lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jungkook-ssi? Diam dan makanlah supmu sebelum mendingin," protes Yoongi dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, agak kesal dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Jungkook.

Ia berani membuat wajah Yoongi merona? Siapa dia?!

Jungkook kembali tersenyum seraya tertunduk, mengaduk supnya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah menggodamu, hyung."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Jungkook yang fokus dengan supnya sementara Yoongi yang tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pikiran dalam benaknya.

Hingga dengan sebuah tarikan nafas Yoongi bertanya, "mengapa Kim Namjoon membullymu?"

"Hm? Alasan Namjoon hyung membullyku?"

Yoongi mengangguk, sedangkan Jungkook terdiam--memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk diutarakan pada Yoongi.

"Si pengecut itu adalah kakak iparku."

Jawaban Jungkook sukses membuat Yoongi membelalakkan kedua manik hitamnya.

Kakak ipar?

Itu artinya Jungkook adalah adik dari anak yang membawa Mario waktu itu? Adik dari seseorang yang telah dicalonkan bersama Namjoon?

Sontak hatinya berdenyut--sakit.

"Ah--mengapa kau mengatainya pengecut?" tanya Yoongi, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Mudah saja. Karena aku tak menyukainya."

Terlihat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak menyukainya?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook pun tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika waktunya sudah tepat."

Sudah satu jam sejak kedatangan Jungkook ke restoran ini. Dan kini ia tengah merapikan jaket yang dikenakannya sembari berjalan tepat dibelakang Yoongi yang juga hendak menuju meja kasir. Yoongi mengatakan nominal yang harus dibayar Jungkook dan pemuda tampan itu pun segera memberikan beberapa lembar kertas--uang--pada Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung kemari," ucap Yoongi seraya tersenyum manis. Tentu saja, saat ini Jungkook adalah pelanggannya. Tentunya ia harus bersikap baik pada pemuda itu.

Setelah itu Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kedua tungkainya; hendak keluar dari restoran. Namun tiba-tiba, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu. Jadi bersiaplah," ujarnya dan segera berlalu dari pandangan Yoongi--membuat Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

Lebih sering mengunjungi, katanya? Untuk apa?

Yoongi menghela nafas.

Lagi-lagi ia harus berhubungan dengan orang terdekat Namjoon. Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan bertemu Namjoon lagi suatu hari.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat kepala Yoongi sakit.

Malam ini Yoongi tengah berbaring diatas kasur bersama Hoseok. Jika kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan menyangka bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Karena pasalnya, Yoongi berbaring sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Hoseok dengan sebelah lengan Hoseok yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tadi, aku melihat ada sebuket bunga di depan pintu restoran," ujar Hoseok. Yoongi pun semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Hoseok.

"Sebuket bunga? Apakah tercantum nama pengirimnya? Atau mungkin, hanya orang iseng," ujar Yoongi asal.

"Tidak mungkin. Ada namamu dalam suratnya."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa itu dari Namjoon."

Sontak ucapan Hoseok membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa setiap dirinya mendengar nama Namjoon, perasaannya selalu campur aduk. Yoongi tak suka ini.

"Jika itu benar, buang saja."

"Apa? Buang?!" tanya Hoseok; terkejut.

"Iya, buang saja."

 **TBC**


	12. Daily Flowers

**Chapter 12 : Daily Flowers**

Ini sudah menginjak hari ketiga dimana Jungkook selalu mengunjungi restoran sembari membawa sebuket bunga, yang tentu saja diberikannya untuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi, si jangkung Jeon itu datang lagi," ujar Hoseok jengah. Pasalnya, ia sudah bosan melihat pemuda Jeon itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia datang saat restoran baru saja buka, dan pergi saat restoran tutup. Dan Hoseok tahu, bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan Jungkook saja agar dapat dekat dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar keluhan Hoseok. Meski ia pun sama jengahnya, namun Jungkook tak melakukan hal yang merugikan dirinya. Lagipula menerima bunga setiap hari adalah suatu anugerah, bukan?

Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Tidak," sanggah Yoongi. "Berburuk sangka itu hal yang tidak baik, Hoseok."

Segera Yoongi mendatangi Jungkook dan menerima bunganya, berbincang sebentar, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk menyimpan bunga tersebut. Hoseok yang melihat itu pun lantas menggulirkan pandangannya menuju tempat sampah.

Tempat dimana Yoongi menyimpan bunga yang selalu Namjoon kirimkan.

Lagi-lagi Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus bicara lagi pada Yoongi maupun Namjoon," gumamnya pelan.

Yoongi memandang bunga pemberian Jungkook yang telah disimpan diatas meja yang dekat dengan jendela kamarnya. Sesekali dirinya tersenyum.

Jungkook sungguh lucu.

"Apa dia tertarik padaku, ya?" gumam Yoongi sembari tertawa pelan. "Ah, tapi aku tak menyukainya. Apa boleh aku selalu menerima pemberiannya seperti ini?"

Sontak terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," titah Yoongi sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Min eomma dari balik benda sewarna mahoni itu.

"Ya--! Mengapa kau tidak menjaga restoran? Ibu hanya lihat Hoseok dibawah," tegur sang Ibu.

"Bukankah bagus, ya? Jadi Ibu bisa berduaan dengan Hoseok, melakukan simulasi untuk mengelola restoran saat sudah menikah nanti."

Oh, terpujilah mulut tak sopan Min Yoongi.

"Apa??" tanya Min eomma penuh keterkejutan. "Kau gila?? Eomma tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Hoseok!"

"Tapi... kupikir Hoseok serius dengan Ibu," ujar Yoongi, dan tentu saja itu hanya gurauan. "Lagipula bukankah Hoseok pernah bicara bahwa Ibu adalah tipe idealnya?"

"Ya, Min Yoongi!!! Jika kau punya waktu untuk menggoda Ibumu, lebih baik kau bantu Hoseok menjaga restoran! Lagipula temanmu, Jeon Jungkook itu datang lagi," ujar Min eomma sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya iyaa~ ah, kenapa Ibu-Ibu selalu ditakdirkan bawel, sih?" gumam Yoongi dengan suara sekecil mungkin, berharap bahwa sang Ibu takkan mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Segera Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar kamar.

Namun, suara sang Ibu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yoon, seluruh karangan bunga ini... apakah diberikan oleh Jungkook?" tanya Min eomma. Yoongi pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang Ibu dan membuka suara.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Lalu, apa bunga yang selalu berakhir di tempat sampah adalah milikmu?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu bunga pemberian siapa?"

Sepertinya sang Ibu memang sedang melakukan hal semacam interogasi padanya. Entah mengapa.

"... itu pemberian Namjoon--"

Terlihat Min eomma membelalakkan kedua matanya meski hanya sepersekian detik.

"Mengapa kau membuangnya?"

"Karena..." Yoongi menunduk, rasanya untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia selalu membuang bunga dari Namjoon sangatlah berat.

"Karena aku membencinya, eomma," lanjut Yoongi dengan tangan yang dengan erat dikepalnya. Benci rasanya jika ia harus mengatakan hal itu. Namun, apadaya, ia sudah cukup merasa kecewa.

Min eomma pun menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan sayu. Dilangkahkanlah kedua tungkainya menghampiri sang anak, lalu mengelus surai hitam anaknya lembut.

"Apa karena kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Min eomma. Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk, tanpa sedetik pun membalas tatapan sang Ibu.

Wanita berumur setengah abad itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sayang..." panggilnya. "Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa Namjoon tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Keadaanlah yang memaksa kalian untuk berpisah. Kau tahu? Namjoon sangat mencintaimu, anakku... sama seperti kau mencintainya."

Yoongi membisu.

"Kau telah menjalani hidup yang sulit selama ini. Dan Ibu yakin Namjoon juga begitu. Jadi, jangan bersikap seperti ini, dan mulailah untuk mencoba menerima Namjoon kembali."

"Tapi--" Yoongi menjeda ucapannya. Dirinya terasa tercekik, berat untuk sekadar mengeluarkan suara. Sontak sebulir air mata turun dari netra indah nan kelam milik Yoongi.

"Aku--"

semakin deraslah air matanya.

"Semakin kuingat bahwa Namjoon telah memiliki orang lain, maka keadaan semakin memaksaku untuk mundur. Aku tahu, aku sama sekali tak pantas untuknya. Kami sangatlah berbeda. Dan, bagaimanapun aku mencoba--seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba, aku takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi namja itu disisi Namjoon, setidaknya sebelum keluarganya menerima keberadaanku. Eomma... aku tahu bahwa Namjoon tak mencintai namja itu. Namun, jika Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim mencintainya, maka apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Wanita tua itu terdiam sembari terus menatap putranya.

"Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku membenci Namjoon, dan tak pernah menerima bunga yang ia kirimkan. Bahkan bertatap mata dengannya pun aku tak mau. Tidak, bukan karena aku benar-benar membencinya, namun ini semata-mata upayaku menahan perasaanku padanya... aku tak pantas untuknya, eomma. Kumohon eomma mengerti..."

Kini Yoongi tertunduk, dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya. Akhirnya ia mengatakan semuanya, setelah selama ini berusaha menahan gejolak perasaan itu sendiri--setelah selama ini ia berusaha membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Bahwa ia tak membenci Namjoon, namun mencintainya.

Bahwa ia ingin sekali menerima seluruh bunga yang dikirimkan Namjoon dan memajangnya di kamar, alih-alih membuangnya.

Lagi-lagi Min eomma menghela nafasnya.

"Eomma mengerti. Namun, memutuskan hubungan tetap tak baik, Yoongi. Kau temui Namjoon, berbaikan dengannya, dan kembali menjadi temannya. Mungkin kalian memang saling mencintai, namun, cinta tak harus selalu memiliki, bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan sang Ibu, sontak Yoongi terkekeh pelan sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Ah, seperti Hoseok, ya?" Ujarnya.

"Hoseok?"

"Dia kan sangat mencintai eomma, tak terhitung ia telah melamar eomma, namun untuk kesekian kalinya juga dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah."

Sontak Min eomma mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Kau ini! Jika ada yang mendengar lalu salah paham bagaimana?"

Kembali Yoongi terkekeh.

"Baiklah, terima kasih eomma. Kupikir aku akan mencoba menemui Namjoon nanti," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Kini tak ada lagi air mata pada matanya yang indah. Min eomma pun mengangguk.

"Iya. Sudah sana, kembali bantu Hoseok. Lagipula, Jungkook pasti sudah lama menunggu. Dia kemari karena ingin menemuimu, 'kan?"

"Ya--dia hanyalah bocah aneh pengirim bunga."

Tepat setelah bicara begitu, Yoongi pun segera melangkah menuju lantai bawah untuk membantu Hoseok lalu menemui Jungkook.

"Eh?" Yoongi menautkan alis kala netranya menangkap sosok Hoseok yang tengah sibuk bekerja dengan bantuan Jungkook.

Apa?

Jungkook membantu pekerjaan Hoseok, menggantikan dirinya?

"Jungkook-ssi..." panggil Yoongi, membuat si tampan Jeon itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Sangat tampan.

"Ah, Yoongi-ssi?" Segera Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terperangah melihat namja jangkung itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ini kali pertama bagi Yoongi melihat Jungkook berbalut apron.

"Maaf--karena kau tak kunjung kembali dan kulihat Hoseok-ssi kesusahan, maka aku membantunya," jelas Jungkook kemudian. "Namun, tentu saja hal ini tidak gratis."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? Maksudmu?"

Segera Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda pucat itu.

"Aku ingin memasak sup denganmu, nanti. Tentunya kau takkan keberatan, 'kan?" bisiknya dengan sengaja, saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pemuda jangkung lainnya yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

 **TBC**


End file.
